


two daisies for my sunshine

by kimmu



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hiddlesworth, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Pseudoscience
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmu/pseuds/kimmu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>His mouth felt wretched, and he desperately needed to brush his teeth before he could think of kissing him. His face scrunched up as he felt the bile rising back up as the smell of the toothpaste hit him, too strong and too minty and too off somehow, but he swallowed it back down and brushed his teeth quickly.</i>
</p><p>In which there is an unexpected new addition to the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two daisies for my sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I'd apologize for how unashamedly full of good feelings and fluff this fic is, but I'm not sorry at all. I've wanted to read some proper Hiddlesworth mpreg for a while now, and as it was not happening, I had to go and write it for myself. I will apologize, however, for the pseudoscience that I came up with. Just go with it, guys.
> 
> A special thanks to my friend Rachel for pregnancy nitpicking for me and for everyone who's taken a look at it and encouraged me to keep working on it.

He’d been too busy to really pay attention to the news, caught in between finally starting the incredibly long days on the set of Avengers 2 and spending all of his free time settling into their London home. The twins were still so small and required so much looking after that he and Elsa often fell into bed still mostly clothed as soon as the babies and India had been tucked into bed for the time being. The television in the large entertainment center hadn't been used by an adult once since they’d moved in.

When Tom finally flew home to them, his responsibilities for Crimson Peak over, Chris had trouble holding back the relieved tears when he’d placed little Tristan in Tom’s arms. Elsa had laughed fondly and called them both sentimental idiots and gone back to feeding Sasha. It had been too long, far too long, for them to have been parted.

Later that evening, when Tom put him on his back and finally slid into him after what felt like hours of slowly stretching him open, Chris finally had sobbed. He dozed off afterwards, Tom’s come still wet on his thighs, and left Tom to handle the first of many calls through the baby monitor for attention.

_“The New England Journal of Medicine has just published a groundbreaking article on a rare but medically confirmed spontaneous mutation occurring in people with Y chromosomes which, in essence, is allowing men to become pregnant and carry viable embryos to term. This article comes after a ten year long research study with affected men...”_

\--------------------------

Chris sighed and rested his head against the cool porcelain of the toilet seat. He’d tried to keep the volume of his throwing up down to not disturb anyone, but he knew he wasn't successful when he heard the door open. He glanced up to see Tom looking down at him with concern evident even through his yawning. It was three in the morning, and Chris had awakened early in order to eat the first of his many portions of roast chicken for the day that were required to keep his weight up for Thor and then possibly get in a short run before he was due on set. He’d woken with the low grade nausea that had been his constant companion for the past week, but as soon as the chicken had hit his stomach though, he’d been forced to run to the bathroom.

“Chris?”

He swallowed and tried to sit up, but the movement unsettled his already shaky stomach. He retched into the toilet, this time without even the benefit of something solid to throw up, and missed the distressed noise Tom made as he knelt next to him to help hold his hair back from his face. After a few minutes of heaving, Chris sucked in a shuddering breath and turned to nuzzle into the hand that was slowly stroking his head. Tom’s long fingers felt great moving through his hair and stroking over his scalp to provide the first small bit of comfort he’d felt in hours.

“I've noticed you spending more time in the bathroom. When was the last time you kept a meal down?” Tom’s voice was soft as he asked.

Chris sniffled and scrubbed at the tears streaking his cheeks. “Last week sometime.”

“Oh, love,” Tom tugged Chris into his arms there on the bathroom floor and kissed his forehead. It didn't feel any warmer than normal. Chris didn't seem to be running a fever. “You need to see a doctor. A stomach bug should have cleared up by now.”

“Aside from the puking, I don’t feel sick. Just tired and wrung out and like,” Chris paused for a long moment, “Like my cup has been full for the past week. More so than usual from the kids and work. Like just about anything will have me sloshing around and spilling over on the inside.” He sagged against Tom. It was hard for him to admit sometimes when he needed help because it just wasn't in Chris’s nature to be a burden on his loved ones.

“Being sick and exhausted and no doubt hungry will do that. I’ll coordinate with Elsa to make sure you’re able to get in to see someone today and not worry about us.”

“Okay,” Chris gave Tom one last squeeze before extricating himself from his lover’s arms. His mouth felt wretched, and he desperately needed to brush his teeth before he could think of kissing him. His face scrunched up as he felt the bile rising back up as the smell of the toothpaste hit him, too strong and too minty and too off somehow, but he swallowed it back down and brushed his teeth quickly. He spit and rinsed and stared at himself in the mirror. He was pale and his face looked drawn and tired. Chris wasn't sure he’d ever had dark circles under his eyes that bad before. “I look like shit.”

Tom slid his arms around Chris’s waist and kissed his shoulder. “You look pretty stunning to me.”

“Stunningly shitty,” Chris rolled his eyes but smiled.

\--------------------------

The paper covering the examination table crinkled each time he bounced his leg, but Chris couldn't stop the nervous gesture. He’d headed straight to the doctor’s office from the set after coordinating with production to leave earlier in the day than originally planned. They’d noticed his unusual lack of energy, along with the one shaky incident before lunch where Chris had had to run off camera to find the nearest trash can to throw up. Everyone had been giving him concerned looks throughout the day, but Chris had brushed it off as a simple bug that he was going to go see a doctor about and then apologized profusely for the disruption.

He’d had his vitals measured and was not happy to see he’d actually dropped a few pounds. The nurse noted his concern about it on his chart before she left him to wait for the doctor.  
The door finally opened to let the doctor in. He’d seen the man before as India’s pediatrician worked out of the same office.

“Hello, Mr. Hemsworth,” the doctor said kindly as he looked at Chris over the top of Chris’s file.

“Just Chris is fine.”

“Okay then, Chris. It says you've been throwing up fairly consistently for over the past week, but no fever. Have you been able to keep anything down?”

“Saltines, a little bread. I’m supposed to be maintaining a high calorie, high protein diet for my weight training and it’s been tough keeping any of it down.”

“That would explain the weight loss then. Any other symptoms?”

“Not really. Just really tired and feeling drained. I don’t feel sick aside from the nausea. That’s all the time. The puking is worse whenever I eat. Or think about eating or I guess, really, when I smell anything strong,” Chris squirmed in his seat. “Okay, and I don’t know if this is anything but I noticed it a little before the puking began. Everything tastes metallic. Like I've got a penny in my mouth.”

The doctor’s eyes widened at that admission. “All the time?”

“Pretty much. Makes the whole eating thing even worse,” Chris started to fidget, twisting his wedding band around his finger. “You look concerned. Is it something bad?”

“I’m going to ask you a very personal question, Chris, and I need you to answer me truthfully.”

“Of course, if it seems relevant.”

“I’m not sure how much you've paid attention to medical news within the past few months, but there’s been a rather shocking breakthrough concerning men and pregnancy. I attended a conference on it several weeks ago, and frankly, your symptoms sound a lot like morning sickness. I’d like to refer you to a specialized obstetrician to schedule tests, but that’s all moot, of course, if you've not had unprotected anal sex with another man within the past three to four months.”

All of the color drained from Chris’s face. “You’re joking, right?”

“I am quite serious. Persistent nausea the way you've described, the aversion to most foods, the enhanced reaction to smells, and especially the metallic aftertaste in your mouth are all textbook symptoms of early pregnancy. And all of them have been observed in the known cases of male pregnancy.”

To say it out loud was something that Chris found entirely too terrifying at that moment, even as he thought back to Elsa’s pregnancies. She’d been rather happy that her morning sickness hadn't been more than an off and on thing for a couple of months before her hormone levels had leveled out for both India and the twins, and he couldn't recall her ever mention the metal taste in her mouth, but she had certainly wanted a lot of pickles. She’d also said that once she had an inkling that she was pregnant, she’d had this sense of knowing that her body was changing with the baby even before she’d visited the doctor. Chris had to blink back sudden tears and cover his face with his hand.

He’d certainly had a lot of unprotected sex the past two months that Tom had been back in London to make up for all of the time lost spent apart. They were in a committed relationship with each other and with Elsa. Diseases hadn't been a concern between them, and certainly not pregnancy.

“Chris?”

“I… I have.”

\--------------------------

Chris stared at the box sitting innocuously on the counter. Due to the possibility of his rather rare and controversial medical condition, along with his celebrity status, they’d been able to schedule an appointment for him for the following day with the male pregnancy specialist the general practitioner had mentioned. A quick search on his phone on the way home had revealed that the doctor was considered one of the foremost experts in Europe, let alone England. He’d stopped the taxi a little further from their home than usual so he could duck into a drugstore, which lead to him sitting in his bathroom with his purchase.

The pregnancy test claimed 99% percent accuracy past the first missed period. Chris grimaced at that as it wasn't like he had a period to be missed, nor did he want to have a period he could miss. But a missed period was about four weeks after the fact, so if there was a chance he was far enough along pregnant to be experiencing heavy morning sickness, he figured enough time would have passed for it to pick it up. He opened the box and took out the paper instructions and read over them carefully. He really didn't want to have to go through the humiliation of another one.

Two lines for pregnant. One line for not. Three minutes.

He managed to get the test out of the rest of its packaging and took a deep breath. It was ridiculous to have to pee on the little stick, but he managed to do so and did as the instructions had told, keeping the stick facing downward and replaced the cap. Now all he had to do was wait.

A bright pink line appeared quickly.

“Just one for not pregnant, just one,” he almost chanted to himself as he looked between his watch and the test.

After about a minute, a second, fainter line appeared.

Chris’s heart stopped, and he continued to stare at the test numbly, not sure what to do. He was still sitting there alone on the floor against the bathtub when the door opened, and Elsa walked in with a towel over her shoulders. The smile she’d had on her face at finally getting a chance to take a child free shower disappeared as soon as she saw Chris sitting on the floor.

“Chris?”

He looked up at her, hurt written all over his face, and pointed at the counter.

She didn't say anything but picked up the test and looked at it. “I’m confused. What is this?”

“Told the doctor about how I've been sick. I thought he was joking, but he wasn't. Elsa, I've messed up. I’m sorry.”

“This is a… there’s no way… _aye dios mio_ ,” Elsa looked between the pregnancy test and Chris and back as she processed the information. There was absolutely no way Chris would have been unfaithful, so impossible as it seemed, it had to have been his test. It was the only explanation for how devastated he looked. She crouched down to rest her hands on Chris’s knees, “ _Cariño_ , you didn't mess up.”

“I did. I’m pregnant,” His voice quavered as he said it. “How is that not messing up?”

Elsa took a deep breath and wormed her way between Chris’s legs until he gave her enough room to embrace him. His arms automatically wrapped around her smaller frame, and she hugged him back just as tightly. “It is unexpected, yes, but not a mistake. You love India and Tristan and Sasha, don’t you?”

“Yes, but…”

“No buts, you. We made them out of love for each other, and you love Tom. That is not a mistake.”

“I’m a man, Elsa! How can you be so calm?”

“Because you have always been there when I needed you. I am shocked and confused, but I also love you. That’s more important than understanding the gory details, sweet.” She leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips and then smiled. “You boys certainly got up to enough mischief on your own after the twins were born.”

“Sometimes I don’t think I deserve such an amazing wife.”

“I am pretty amazing, I know,” Elsa grinned and kissed him again, this time a little longer. When she pulled back, her smile had softened. “Can you talk about what the doctor said?”

“I've got an appointment tomorrow with the specialist,” Chris said, voice still shaky with emotion, “To officially confirm whether nor I’m... pregnant. And to receive a better explanation as to how it’s possible to begin with, something about a mutation and inherited genes and extra organs?”

“That you would have?”

“All around freak. That’s me.”

“You are not freak.”

“I feel like one.”

“You’re still pretty sexy to me and still the same wonderful man and husband and father you were before you took that test.”

“I would say I’m not going to be sexy nine months from now but you might hurt me so I won’t.”

“You are correct.”

“I don’t know what to do.”

“We’ll figure it out together,” Elsa said firmly and truly meant it. She’d never expected to fall for someone like Chris and fall so fast, let alone to find herself also in love with the man her husband couldn't help but love as well, but they’d made their family work. She couldn't imagine it any other way.

\--------------------------

It was a couple of hours later when Tom finally arrived home. While he was in between filming, he was involved in a lot of artistic projects and groups in London, and they often kept him busy. He’d had a meeting with a theatre awards selection board that afternoon, and afterwards he’d picked up India from her grandmother’s to spend some quality one on one time with the little girl. They’d been working hard to make sure she didn't feel passed over now that the twins had been born, and unfortunately the babies were a lot of work.

He’d been running after her at a park, pretending to be a dinosaur while she shrieked and tried to evade his claws, when he’d received the text from Elsa asking him to take India back to stay with Chris’s parents instead of bringing her home that night. He had thought it a little unusual, but with Chris feeling ill, perhaps they were trying to give him a night of quiet. He and Elsa could handle the twins together and let Chris sleep.

Their home was quiet when he walked in. He wandered through until he found Elsa in the kitchen working on eating a sandwich. A very large one with all of the fixings. Tom was amazed at how much she could pack away because she was nursing both of the boys, and he grinned as he caught her eye. “Boys hungry?”

“You would not believe it,” She grimaced a little and rubbed at a breast. “Sasha’s started chewing.”

“That is a shame. Someone, I suppose, will have to treat them with the utmost care later.”

“Seducer, with those pretty words.”

“Entirely appropriate for the most beautiful woman in the world,” Tom laughed and leaned down to kiss her. “Is Chris sleeping? I didn't hear from him after his appointment.”

Elsa frowned a little and pushed her food to the side. “He is. It was a…bad afternoon.”

Tom picked up on her unease immediately. “Did something happen?”

“You could say that.”

He looked at her and saw the worry written on her features and in the tightness of her shoulders. “Now you’re scaring me.” Tom’s always overactive mind started imagining several worst case scenarios.

“Nothing like I’m sure you’re thinking. No accidents, Tom.”

“Oh thank God.”

“I think you should go talk to him. He’s been laying down for a bit and he needs you.”

\--------------------------

Chris was curled up in their bed close to the edge and the trash can that had been moved to be within reach. He looked tired even in his sleep, though nothing could really take away from how sweet he always looked asleep. There was just something about the way his eyelashes fanned against his cheeks and cast shadows that made him look so vulnerable. It was something Tom truly loved about him, that combination of physical strength and vulnerability. He sat down gently next to him and tucked some of Chris’s hair back behind his ear. “Darling, I’m home.”

Chris made a whiny noise in his throat and tried to burrow his face into the pillow more.

“Darling, don’t make me tickle you when I know you've been feeling unwell.”

Chris cracked an eye open. “You wouldn't,” he yawned and moved to rub at his face.

“Oh, I would,” Tom waggled his eyebrows and removed Chris’s hand from his face so he could kiss his cheek instead. “I am quite dastardly, after all.”

Chris sighed deeply and committed to waking up fully. As nice as it was to finally get a little rest after the stress of his appointment and just feeling sick, he really did need to speak with Tom. He pushed up to sit upright, moving slowly as he did so to prevent any nausea from sudden movement.

“Elsa said you had had a bad afternoon.”

“She’s right. I did. Just…” Chris cupped the side of Tom’s neck, a gesture he’d endured plenty of gentle teasing for because of how much it had found itself used in their work, rubbed his thumb along the sharp curve of Tom’s cheekbone. “Just kiss me right now before I tell you.”

Tom was concerned by the request, but he complied. He was amazed at how much he could miss someone he had just seen that morning, especially after how much time they had been forced to spend apart in the past. A day should have felt like nothing. He kissed Chris gently, sucked lightly on his lower lip but didn’t pursue anything more intense.

Chris pulled back after a few long moments. “What I’m about to tell you, Tom, I’m not joking.”

“Why would I think you were joking?”

Chris looked directly in his eyes before he dropped his head, stared down at the bedspread. “I’m pregnant. The baby’s yours.”

Tom couldn't catch himself before the nervous laugh had slipped past his lips. “There’s no way you’re…”

“Knocked up, Tom. Up the duff,” Chris snapped. “Need another fucking euphemism?”

“Well, forgive me if that seems a little hard to believe considering you’re a man!”

“Do you want to see the pregnancy test? I have a doctor’s appointment tomorrow for an ultrasound to officially confirm it! Why would I make this up?” Chris’s voice started to break.

Any annoyance Tom had felt at Chris snapping at him melted away when he started to cry. Not loudly, just tears gathering to slide down his cheeks that left him looking truly miserable. “Oh Chris, I’m so sorry.”

“S’alright, it’s not fair to expect you to not be bothered by this.”

“You asked me to take your words seriously, and I laughed at you.”

“Shouldn't have snapped at you.”

Tom pulled Chris towards him and enveloped him in a tight hug. His mind was racing at the news as he felt Chris really start to cry against him. “I’m not bothered, love. I’m just… I’m at a loss for words. And you know how rare that is for me.”

“Stop trying to make me laugh when I’m crying,” Chris muttered into Tom’s shoulder.

“Darling, that’s my sworn duty,” Tom smiled. “Be careful, I may soon be able to think of an appropriate Shakespeare quotation.”

“I will throw you out of this room if you do.”

“I can’t imagine how stressful hearing all of this today was.”

“I don’t feel like myself anymore.”

“How so?”

“There’s a baby inside of me.”

“That is a big change, but I still see my Chris and hear him and….” Tom paused to kiss the top of Chris’s head, “Feel him in my arms. You are the man I love and now you’re…you are…”

“Tom?”

“Oh, I feel like a tit. I shouldn't be crying too,” Tom laughed but it was definitely watery. He loved India and the twins like they were his own children, and he knew in Chris and Elsa’s eyes, they were. They had been quite adamant from the start that Tom was their father as well. He’d been with them from the start, had helped care for them in all of the non-glamorous ways from changing diapers to early am feedings to being puked on, and had felt so privileged to be able to watch India grow into the strong little girl she was and see how the twins already were forging their own unique personalities. He was so blessed with the family he was a part of, even if he had come to accept that that had meant there would be no little Hiddlestons. To find out that, against all odds or belief, that he had been given the opportunity to create life with Chris, who he truly felt held the missing part of his soul, it was overwhelming. “I’m just so happy.”

“Really?”

“Amazingly, ecstatically happy,” Tom said, his smile absolutely splitting his face. “And now I want to kiss you and celebrate.”

“Tom…” Chris’s voice held a note of warning.

“Nothing too risque, of course.”

Chris snorted and felt the panic that had gripped him since he had left the doctor’s office melt away. He had been afraid to even allow himself to form it into a full thought, his fear that Tom wouldn't want him or want the baby. He finally felt more like himself with that weight lifted. “Why not?”

“If you’re going to be like that, darling,” Tom unwound himself from Chris and pushed at his shoulders to guide him down onto the bed, “I’ll have to make sure we both rise to the occasion.”

“Get away from me. That was terrible,” Chris whined, though it didn't last long before a genuine smile spread across his face as he watched Tom strip out of his clothes. He loved Tom’s body, especially now that he was a lovely uniform shade of pale that left the map of his moles even more evident across his skin. Chris had traced them thousands of times and could easily picture his favorite clusters of them in his mind.

“You thought it was funny,” Tom grinned and hooked his fingers under the waistband of the sweatpants Chris was wearing to start tugging them down over his hips and down his legs.

“Doesn't mean it wasn't terrible,” Chris said as he took mercy on Tom and removed his shirt. He looked down at his own body, seeing nothing but the hard definition of his abdomen he worked so hard to maintain, and wondered how long it would last. “I thought I knew my own body so well, but what did I know?”

“The most important parts of you are never going to change. Unless you manage to somehow become even more loving and kind,” Tom crawled onto the bed to rest against Chris’s side and pressed his hand against his stomach just below his belly button, feeling the warmth of Chris’s skin and the rough catch of the few scattered hairs leading down below. “I wonder where exactly they are. Is that odd to wonder?”

Chris was afraid to speak for a moment because he felt his throat tighten up as Tom touched him so confidently and reverently, and he was already quite sick of crying. “Not really. Still seems really strange to me too. But I guess we’ll find out tomorrow.”

“We will?”

“I need you to come with me, Tom. Don’t think I can do it by myself.”

“Anything you need, I am there.” He felt Chris finally start to relax and brought his touches upwards, just soothing strokes over Chris’s side.

“Can you just maybe hold me for a little bit?”

“Of course, love. Of course.”

\--------------------------

“I understand that this is going to seem invasive and awkward, but unfortunately at this stage of the pregnancy, the only way we’re able to really get a clear image of the fetus is to internally scan. We've adapted the transvaginal wands to be more comfortable for our male patients due to the difference in entry point, but please let me know of any discomfort you feel.”

Chris eyed the the stirrups at the end of the examination table and took a deep breath before settling himself into them. Dr. Amrita Gupta was a petite woman with a firm handshake and a warm smile. Chris immediately liked her at their introduction at the beginning of the appointment and had continued to be impressed with her as she walked him through what research was known about male pregnancy. She’d done her best to allay any of his fears that he was some sort of genetic freak and was instead someone with a medical condition that put him in a unique situation. And now, she wanted to put a wand up his ass. He had a new found respect for Elsa and all women. “Alright, do your worst.”

She laughed and placed the wand and some tubes of lubrication on her tray. “And Mr. Hiddleston, if you would like, please, come hold his hand. This is a moment for both of you.”

Tom had been sitting in a chair to the side while Chris had had his vitals taken and blood drawn for analysis by Dr. Gupta’s research lab, as they were working on isolating the cluster of genes responsible for creation of the male proto-ovary in certain men, and then watched as Chris changed into a gown. He immediately sprung up to stand next to Chris and took his hand. “I wasn't available for a lot of Elsa’s appointments, so this is all rather new for me.”

“You’ll both be old hats at this before we’re through. Now Chris, I want you to relax as best you can. I am going to count to three and then insert the wand,” Dr. Gupta said as she wheeled her chair into position. She counted down and then steadily inserted the probe.

Chris jumped a little at the first cool touch to his anus and tried to relax as the wand was pushed inside him. It felt really weird and uncomfortable, but he knew he was just going to have to deal with it. And, as he looked up at Tom, he had to admit it’s not like he hadn't had something quite a bit larger up there before. It was what had gotten them into this situation to begin with.

Once it was all of the way in, the doctor switched on the monitor and it immediately came up as the familiar black and grey screen that Chris and Tom had both seen in Elsa’s ultrasound photos. She made some adjustments with the wand, lightly pressing on Chris’s abdomen as she did so, and watched the screen for a few minutes as she looked for any sign of the fetus. “Ah ha, there we are!”

Chris and Tom both immediately stared at the screen.

“I don’t see anything,” Tom said.

Dr. Gupta pointed to a small dark shape that was slightly darker than the rest of the screen. “That little patch right there is your baby.”

“Oh. Oh my,” Tom’s eyes were huge. “It’s a baby bean.”

“Let’s turn up the volume and see if we can get a heartbeat.”

It was soft and fast, but the heartbeat was clear as it came through the speakers to fill the room.

Chris was speechless. It had been one thing to stand next to Elsa and see the pictures, but actually hear the heartbeat and know that it was inside of him was completely overwhelming. And, he was surprised to feel, overwhelming in a good way. He felt Tom squeeze his hand and heard the hitch in his breath and knew Tom was crying. “Now you’re gonna make me cry too.”

Tom laughed and raised their joined hands to press a kiss to Chris’s knuckles. "Let me, love. No more tears for you."

**Author's Note:**

> More is on the way, and this fic will definitely earn its explicit rating in the next part :3


End file.
